


The Long Road Home

by mphs95



Series: The Non-Crappy, Non-Bob Guza Sullied Quartermaine Story [1]
Category: Alan Quartermaine - Fandom, Alan/Monica Quartermaine, General Hospital, Monica Quartermaine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my Quartermaine Series. </p>
<p>Six months after the 2007 Metro Court Hostage Crisis, Emily Quartermaine is kidnapped. Who did it? How? Why? Monica and Nikolas enlist the help of Anna, Robert, Sean, and family to rescue Emily and save their families from an enemy, one known and the other unknown.  In the process they encounter a few surprises of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily Is Kidnapped

Summer had hit Port Charles as it had finally returned to a sense of normalcy after the Metro Court incident in February.

After Elizabeth told Jason the truth about the baby, she got his word to remain silent regarding the baby's true paternity before she reconciled with Lucky. A daughter was born on May 4, named Laura Audrey Spencer, Andi for short. Shortly after birth, a defect in the baby's heart forced Elizabeth to confess everything to Lucky. A routine blood test, however, showed that Lucky was Andi's father, but the damage was already done. Lucky told his wife he could forgive the one night stand, but the constant lying hurt him too much. After the baby's defect was corrected, Lucky moved out of their house and in with Nikolas.

Emily was overwhelmed with grief and guilt when she wasn’t attempting to comfort the other members of her family. After inheriting her father’s entire estate, she tried to come up with the perfect projects for her to use the money for the most good. Nikolas stayed by her side as a friend, comforting her when she had a moment of remembering her father or making her laugh when she needed it the most. Over the spring and summer, their feelings were reignited. Emily was hesitant as was Nikolas, but Lucky and Monica reminded them that not everyone got a second chance and it should not be squandered. After a proposal witnessed by their families, the couple were to be remarried September 15th in a small ceremony in Lila's rose garden.

Jason and Sam were slowly picking up the pieces. Losing Alan made Jason reach out to Monica. He still held Edward at arm's length, but he was more receptive to the Quartermaines. It also led him to compel Carly to let his mother be more of a part of Michael’s life.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Monica’s life was a whirlwind the last several months as she held her ground when Dr. Russell Ford challenged her for the COS position, winning by one vote. She missed cardiology and the rush of surgery, but being COS was a way of keeping Alan's memory alive.

In April, after challenging Tracy as to the existence of Alan's ghost, she realized that the memories of the mansion were too painful. With a heavy heart, she moved out and into a penthouse ironically in the same building as Sonny Corinthos. She kept busy with assisting Emily in the planning of her wedding. In public, she kept herself together, but in private, she cried every night.

* * *

Emily was at her mother’s penthouse rifling through a bridal magazine in yet another attempt to find a gown. She stopped at a design, but looked unsure so she turned to ask her mother's opinion. "Mom?"  

Monica was standing by the fireplace, holding a picture. She was focused on the image, not paying attention to her daughter. Emily looked over to see what her mother was holding. It is a picture of Alan. "Mom, are you okay?"

Monica was finally knocked out of her reverie. "Hmm? I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Emily gave her mother a knowing look. "Because I've been yelling your name and you haven't heard me. Mom, if helping me is too much for you righ-"

Monica hugged her daughter, still holding the picture. "Emily, sweetheart, I’m fine. Don't worry about me. Helping my daughter plan her wedding is not too much for me. It's a joy"

Emily pulled out of the hug. "Mom, I know your wedding anniversary is in two weeks. It is why you're so sad. You've been sad ever since Dad died"

"I'm not sad, Emily. Your father's gone. I have to accept that” Monica inhaled heavily to hold back tears. "It's been six months"

Emily looked at her mother. "It's okay to still be sad, Mom. It's okay to cry or to scream at the heavens. Dad was the love of your life” She hesitated before she continued. "You don't always have to be the strong one, you know"

At that moment, a cat walked up to Monica's leg and rubbed up against it and purred. Monica picked the cat up and gently stroked her to avoid the moment with her daughter. The cat, a short haired orange tabby named Persephone, was a recent member of Monica's new household.

"Come here Persephone. Good girl” Monica said. Seeing her daughter's concern, Monica put the cat down and smiled as she patted the arm of her daughter. "Emily darling, I'm fine. I have my moments, but your father wouldn't want me to wallow in self pity. Now, let's get back to finding you the perfect wedding gown"

Emily watched her mother with a look of worry, but followed her to the couch.

* * *

An hour later, Emily was going through more bridal magazines in frustration and finally reached her limit. She chucked the magazine at the wall, scaring Persephone away from the couch arm where she was napping. "That's it! I give up! Mom, none of these are right!" Emily yelled in frustration.

Monica looked up from the magazine she was looking at and chuckled. "Em, come on. Don't worry. We will find the right design. The wedding will be perfect. Now, sit, take five, and RELAX"

Emily walked over to her mother and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that this is a new beginning for Nikolas and myself. I just want it –"

"Perfect. I understand, Em, trust me. However, in the end, it's a reflection of the love you and Nikolas share. Nothing else matters. You'll be beautiful if you wear...your lab coat and scrubs” Both began to laugh at Monica's final comment.

Emily stopped after a moment. "That's what Dad said about you. He said when you got married the first time that you could have been in scrubs after surgery, or a gunny sack. When he saw you walk down the aisle, you lit up the room"

Monica felt a shadow of sadness overwhelm her. She remembered that day. As she walked down that aisle, she felt fear, anguish, love, all at the same time. She didn't realize it then, but her feelings for Rick were not of true love. It was a yearning of the familiar. Alan was like no one else she had ever known. Never had someone shared themselves with her or wanted her to be a part of them. It felt as she was going on a roller coaster. Little did she know at the time that the roller coaster she boarded would last over three decades and getting off left a void that would never heal.

Emily saw her mother's expression change. She inwardly kicked herself, afraid she upset her with memories of her father. Her parents bickered and fought, but they held on with a love so strong and true that not even death could break it. She felt that if she and Nikolas had half of what Alan and Monica Quartermaine shared, their love would last forever. Suddenly struck with inspiration, Emily walked over to a glass cabinet that held books, unseen by Monica. When she found what she was looking for, she returned to her mother.

Monica was so engrossed in her thoughts of her first wedding with Alan that she didn't hear her daughter calling her name.

"Mom...Mom...Mom!"

Monica turned to the source of her disruption with a start. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Em. I was distracted"

"Dad, wasn't it?"

Monica gave a knowing smile. "I can't help it. I have days that proceed accordingly, but also have days where a movement, a noise, or a comment brings it all back. God, I miss my Big Guy” Monica finished as a tear shed down her cheek.

Emily dropped her thought for the moment to comfort Monica. She walked over to her mother, but it seemed as if Monica was reading her mind as she quickly composed herself and wiped the tear away. "I'm okay, Emily"

Emily remained concerned. "Are you sure, Mom?"

Monica took her daughter's hand. "Yes, I am. Emily, Alan is everywhere. At GH, in my dreams, in your eyes. I know you are not our biological daughter, but you have Alan's kind soul in your eyes. You are a part of the love Alan and I shared for over 30 years. So don't worry about me, okay? I've had loss before and I will deal with it. Now, I notice that you have a particular album out. Care to share?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, Mom. I know what I want for my wedding dress. She opened the album to her chosen page and showed it to Monica. "That is, if it's okay with you"

Monica beamed from ear to ear, a rare showing of happiness lately. "Of course it is. I would be proud for you to wear my wedding dress in your wedding. It will look much lovelier on your than it did on that witch Nikki Langton” Monica hugged her daughter.

At that moment, Emily saw the time. "Oh no, I have to go. I'm meeting Nikolas tonight. We're going out to dinner and a movie courtesy of Uncle Lucky volunteering to baby-sit Spencer"

Monica laughed. "Okay, you go and have fun"

Emily hugged her mom again. "If you need anything, call me please” She released her mother. "Oh, Mom, thanks again for letting me have your wedding dress"

"No problem. Now go!" As Monica closed her door, she walked back into her living room. Monica came back to the mantle and took down the picture of Alan that had so captured her attention earlier. She took it down and with her as she walked to the couch. It was one of her favorites, one of when he was older. The same one she was gazing upon on the day of his memorial service. She touched it gently with her left hand. Her engagement ring glistened slightly while she was doing this. The tears began to fall as she hugged the picture for dear life.

"Oh Alan, I need you so much"

* * *

Emily exited the penthouse building to the parking garage. She hit the remote to unlock the SUV door and turn off the alarm. Just as she grabbed the handle, a hand came to her face. She struggled, but soon went limp. The person put her in the back seat, covered her with a blanket, then got into Emily's car and drove away. As they passed the gate, the driver saluted the attendant, who nodded.

* * *

A short time later, Emily was carried aboard a private jet and placed in a spacious room with a bed, nightstand, and a television. Her cell phone was removed from her belt buckle. After a careful examination, the kidnapper walked to the door, and tossed the phone. After making sure Emily was secured, the person walked to a phone in the main area and pushed one button. "Ready to take off” the person stated.

When the plane completed takeoff a short time later, the kidnapper made another call. "It's Craig. Ms. Quartermaine is aboard. It's time to implement the next phase of our Queen's plan” He hung up the phone with a smirk.

"Spencers....Quartermaines...you never should have induced the wrath of the Cassadines"


	2. The Reunion

_Emily stood alone looking about, realizing she was in Lila's rose garden. After another search, she saw her beloved grandmother nearby. She ran over and hugged the elder woman. "Grandmother, I miss you so much"_

_Lila returned the hug. "I miss you too, dear. Emily dear, are you happy?" Lila asked_

_Emily took her hands in a show of love. "Grandmother, I love Nikolas with every fiber of my being. If we have a fraction of the love that Mom and Dad had, we're going to make it."_

_Lila began to fade away slowly. "Grandmother, where are you going?!" Emily cried as Lila disappeared._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Emily rose with a start on a four poster bed with an off white canopy. She looked at herself and noted she was wearing the clothes she was in the night before. As a knee jerk reaction, she examined herself very closely. Satisfied with her findings, she took in her surroundings.

Her room had walls the color of butter cream. A silver antique vanity table with a mirror outlined the wall across from her. A cherry wood armoire outlined the east wall with a small window lined up the west wall. Emily moved to get up, but was hit by a blinding headache. Rising slowly, she walked to the window. Outside, the sea outlined the high cliffs.

"Where the hell am I?" Emily said to herself. Just then, she heard a latch as the door opened. The man she knew as Daniel Craig walked through. Emily felt bile rise up in her throat.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Quartermaine, or should I say...Dr. Quartermaine. Sorry about the headache, but it was necessary to get you to this destination."

Emily buried her shock and fear, using anger as her shield. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?!"

Craig smiled in admiration. "My, my…dear sweet Emily. I have waited a long time to see you again. I missed your fire from when we met last February. Unfortunately, as much as I would love to explore this side of you further, it will have to wait for another time. Right now, we have work to do."

Emily flashed from being perplexed to angry. "Go to hell. You murdered my father, almost killed Nikolas, and nearly ruined Robin's relationship with Patrick. Why? What have we done to you?"

Craig calmly walked up to Emily and suddenly grabbed her by the hair and pulled down hard. "Like I said before, I do admire your spunk, but when I say jump, you will say _How High_ " He said in a slow, deliberate voice, losing his charming demeanor of earlier.

Emily, sensing her only hope for escape was to play along, left with Craig without further incident.

* * *

Lucky was on the phone talking to someone. After a few minutes, he completed his call and turned to his brother. "Nik, usually you can't file a missing person's report until 72 hours after the disappearance, but Mac bent the rules. Have you called Monica?"

Nikolas turned to his brother while he was attempting to calm down a fussy Spencer. "Yes, she's on her way here. Did you call Liz?"

Lucky breathed heavily and exhaled. "Yes. She's on her way here with Andi and Jake. She's afraid to let the kids out of her sight. I can't say that I blame her."

Nikolas saw the emotion in his brother's eyes. "Lucky, you know you still love Liz-" but was interrupted by the arrival of Monica.

"Nikolas, have you heard anything?" Monica asked frantically

Nikolas handed Spencer to Lucky and then turned to Monica. "No, I filed a missing person's report, but I think it was all for nothing."

"You're right. We all know who took Emily"

All turned to Luke Spencer, who walked into the room. "Nikolas, we all know that vampire who calls herself your grandmother has her"

Monica faced Luke with a look of frustration. "Luke, why in the hell would Helena come back for my daughter?!"

Luke softened. "One reason only." Luke walked over to his son, who was still holding Spencer. "The heir apparent" He said as he nodded at the baby. Spencer looked at Luke and giggled. Even Luke looked touched, but put his game face back on.

"If it's Vlad's beloved Momma, the PCPD can't help you Monica. But I know who can." Luke pulled out his cell phone and hit a button. "Old friend, I need your help. The Cassadines are back"

* * *

Emily walked with Craig down a damp staircase. When they got to a door, he put his eye to a scanner for a retinal scan. When access was granted, he walked her down another set of stairs followed by a set of tunnels that reminded her of the catacombs. Finally, they stopped at a set of rooms.

"Ready to go in, Dr. Quartermaine"

Emily could not help herself. "Why is it so important I'm here? Or for me to go through that door?"

Craig started to smirk, giving her the chills. The smirk seemed eerily familiar, but she couldn't think of what it reminded her of. He then took his finger and caressed her cheek, which Emily responded to by spitting in his face. He simply took his handkerchief in his breast pocket and wiped his face. When he finished, Craig grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Oh, Emily….so full of fire. As I indicated earlier, I would love to indulge further, but I have other pressing matters. So enjoy your new quarters and your new roommate." Craig opened the door with another retinal scan, grabbed her by the hair, and then shoved her into the room, pushing her to the floor. As Emily was recovering her senses, she heard a voice.

_"What kind of games are you trying to play now, you sadistic bastard?"_

Tears of joy filled Emily's eyes. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be, but it was. "Dad!"

Alan Quartermaine froze when he heard that sweet voice. He turned and saw manna from Heaven. Father and daughter went to each other in a tearful reunion.

Craig watched them before he rubbed his chest with an invisible pain, a quick reminder of another time plaguing his thoughts. Coming together with Helena was fate as their individual agendas of each had melted into one. How he couldn't wait to ruin the one person who ruined his perfect life.

"Enjoy your reunion. Once the Queen begins her final plan, life as you know it will be gone." He left the Quartermaines in the room and locked the door.

Alan and Emily held in a tight embrace for what seemed like eternity. "OMIGOD, DAD!" she responded before she began to cry with happiness. "Dad, what are you doing here? Mom operated on you...you died in front of my eyes..."

Alan, overjoyed with seeing his daughter, reluctantly let her go. "Em, I don't know." He put his arm around her and walked her with a slight limp to the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Emily, starting to come out of her daze, recovered. "I don't know, Dad"

Alan controlled his emotions. "I don't know how I got here, Em. One minute, I'm in a hospital bed, and next, I'm here. I wish I knew why, but I don't"

It was then that Emily noticed a slight weakness on her father's left side and the slur of his speech. It was barely noticeable to the average person, but one a doctor knows. Alan noticed his daughter's concern and decided to address it. "Yes, Emily. I had a slight stroke soon after I came here"

Emily was full of questions, but Alan cut her off at the pass by gingerly putting his hands on his daughter's upper arms. "I remember you being with me in my room. The next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with 24 hour care. Ironically, the care was the finest and I didn't want for anything, or wasn't supposed to. I didn't have any clue who was responsible until Helena came to my room soon after I woke up."

Emily audibly gasped with shock. "Helena?!"

Alan exhaled to give himself the courage to continue. "Yes. She walked into my room, greeted me in that haughty tone, and explained to me that I would remain here until my "usefulness" had come to an end."

"But why?"

Alan hesitated, but he knew he owed his daughter the truth. After the Dorman debacle of years earlier, honesty was the core of their relationship.

"Because Helena blames you for losing Nikolas and Spencer. After you two got him back in St. Petersburg last year, that witch has been chomping at the bit for payback." Emily's eyes watered a tear fell. Alan gently wiped away the tear and continued to speak. Alan hesitated as he chose his words carefully. "Metro Court was meant to be a distraction."

Wiping away the tears that continued to form, she implored her father to continue. "A distraction to what, Dad?" 

Alan exhaled. No words could soften the blow. "To take you"

Emily closed her eyes, unable to meet her father's. "But they didn't take me, they took you. Why?"

"I'm not sure, Em. Helena said my MI gave them the perfect opportunity, but I sense there's more. Perhaps it was a way to hurt you more."

Emily lost all composure at this point as she turned away in shame. "Dad, I'm so sorry"

Alan reached with his right hand and turned his daughter to face him. "Emily, please don't blame yourself. I do think Nikolas took you for granted, but getting Spencer back was something that had to be done. None of us could have expected what happened afterwards. Besides, I would rather be taken than you. I am your father and keeping you safe from harm is my top priority, no matter how old you are."

Alan embraced her and continued. "Em, if they would have taken you and I thought you were dead, I couldn't take it." He released her and wiped away the remaining tears with a father's loving touch. "How did you get here?"

"I have no idea. I was visiting Mom at her penthouse and all of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and it all went black." She didn't miss her father's eyes light up when her mother's name was mentioned.

Alan had tears in his eyes. "Monica...beautiful Monica. How is your mother? I miss her so much."

"Sad. Depressed. Heartbroken since you died...left."

Alan looked sad, and then all that Emily said about his wife sunk in. "You said you were visiting your mother's penthouse? What are you talking about?"

Emily exhaled, not wanting to upset her father, but she knew he would want the truth. "She initially stayed at the mansion after you left, but in April, Tracy claimed that she saw your ghost. Mom made her ask something very...personal...to prove it was you. I guess Tracy asked _'your ghost'_ what Mom wanted", using quotation marks for "your ghost".

"What did Monica want Tracy to ask...'me'?" Alan's curiosity was getting the best of him.

Emily squirmed and made a face. "She asked what her...favorite...thing...was in bed. Tracy said 'you' told her it was _"oopsy daisy"_ and Mom flipped out."

Alan chuckled, and then looked bewildered. "How the hell did she know about _'oopsy daisy'_ "?

Emily looked weirded out. "Dad, I don't want to know. As I was saying, Mom accused her of listening in on you two when you were, you know. She had it out with Tracy and stormed out. Mom said moved out of the mansion a few months ago because she couldn't live there without you reminding her that she owned the house because you bought it for her or the memories"

Alan's smile turned into sadness. He knew how Monica looked to his family as hers since she didn't have any. He also knew Emily only scratched the surface of Monica's pain when she talked about her reasons for leaving. He knew all too well his wife's penchant for internalizing everything. If her sadness showed through to Emily, then it was eating her up inside.

"Tell me what else is going on with her since I've been gone." Alan asked Emily. He needed the connection to Monica. She was his other half and could not feel whole without her.

"Well, she became Chief of Staff..." as father and daughter began to catch up.


	3. A Plan is Made

Robert, Anna, and Sean Donely arrived at Wyndemere a short time later. Alfred greeted them at the door and led them into the study, where Monica, Nikolas, and the Spencers were sitting in an uneasy silence, the only noise coming from the two babies in the playpen. Anna saw Monica and the friends greeted each other warmly. Robert and Sean walked over to Luke where they also hugged.

After Luke released Robert, he started. "Robert, the Vampires Cassadine have struck again. This time, they took Emily."

Monica composed herself and turned to Anna. "Anna, please find my daughter."

Nikolas, hearing Spencer start to fuss, picked up his son at the same time Elizabeth came to collect Andi. He then walked over to the group. "I think I know how we can find out where she is"

Everyone turned to Nikolas. Finally, Robert came forward. "How?"

He handed Spencer to Lucky, pulled off his onyx ring, and handed it to Luke. "After Spencer was found, Emily and I had GPS trackers installed. They are on our cell phones, but we did that on purpose so if they are found, suspicions would be thrown off our actual trackers"

Monica whirled around. "How long were you going to keep this under wraps, Nikolas? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"Monica, I was just waiting until they all got here. I know my grandmother. Even if I could find her location, I can't do it alone. Robert, Anna, Sean, Luke said you can find Emily. Is that true?"

Sean walked up to the young man and put his hand on his left shoulder. "I promise you. We will do everything we can to find her."

Nikolas looked into Sean's eyes and knew he could trust him. "I trust you, but you have to let Lucky and I help"

Robert looked leery. "Nikolas, we have dealt with your grandmother-"

Nikolas turned on Robert. "SHE'S MY GRANDMOTHER!" He controlled his emotions before continuing. "Either my brother and I go, or we will go without you. Take it or leave it. Lucky?"

Lucky walked up to his brother in a show of support. "I'm sorry, Robert. I have to support my brother on this"

Monica walked up. "Count me in as well"

Sean turned to her in surprise. "Monica, do you remember the Biscayne Islands? You are not trained-"

"Sean, if you finish that sentence, not only will I kick your ass to the Port Charles piers, but I will also reveal intimate things to everyone here." She held back a moment and continued. "We both know I will"

Sean shook his head in defeat. "Okay, anyone else?"

Elizabeth walked up holding Andi. "Yes"

Lucky turned to his estranged wife. "YOU ARE NOT-"

"Be quiet, Lucky! Emily is my best friend. She has always helped me when I thought I couldn't get back on my feet again. She helped me when we were trapped in Metro Court. I owe her. Helena...I need to see her." Elizabeth's composure began to crack. "I need to see her destroyed with my own eyes. Until then, I will spend every night with her in my dreams. I will spend every morning wondering _'Is this it? Is this the day she's going to kill Lucky? Our children?'_ I can't live like that anymore!"

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "I agree"

Everyone turned to Anna. She continued. "They could help us. Monica and Liz could offer medical assistance. Nikolas could open doors for us. If everyone comes, no one can know." She turned to the brothers, Monica, and Liz. "No one. Not Audrey, not the Quartermaines. We will have to stagger our departures to alleviate suspicion." She turned back to Robert, Sean, and Luke. "Okay, boys?"

Luke, Robert, and Sean looked at each other and knew when to admit defeat. Anna was one of the best and they trusted her instincts. "Okay, Luv" Robert responded

Anna turned to the others. "Okay?" The others nodded. "Good. Nikolas, take us up to the main GPS tracker. That way, we can coordinate Emily's location with our plans."

As Nikolas led the others out, Anna lagged behind to talk to Monica. "Anna, thank you" Monica said gratefully

Anna hugged her friend before letting go. "I didn't just do it for you. I know you, Monica Quartermaine. You would have found a way to follow us. If GH was to lose you, it would cease to exist." She grew somber. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back here for you when Alan died."

Monica released the hug. "I know Anna. But you're helping me now. I've lost AJ, Alan. I have only recently gotten Jason back. If I lose Emily also, I don't know what I'll do." The ladies turn to the door to be greeted by Elizabeth.

"Sorry to intrude. I know where they went. It's this way." She indicated a direction. Monica and Anna followed.

As the ladies entered the room, Nikolas began to enter the code to the security system for the GPS. When the system was enabled, all eyes anxiously watched the screen. A beep lighted up on the map.

Robert noted the location. "New York, approximately near Port Charles. Is that the first one you were talking about, Nikolas?"

"It should be, Robert. The 2nd light coming up will be an orange one, and that's Emily's tracker." After what seemed like eternity, several beeps indicated a direction. After a few seconds, the direction stopped on a location.

Nikolas was flabbergasted. "Of all places, she went there!"

All turned to each other. Robert spoke up. "Okay all, let's coordinate our exits"

* * *

Monica got home three hours later. She dropped her stuff on the couch and headed directly for her bedroom. She changed for bed, wearing one of Alan's pajama shirts. She crawled under the covers before she looked at the picture of Alan she kept by her bedside table. Gingerly, she picked it up and touched his face with her left hand.

"Oh, Alan….I need you so much right now. If I lose Emily, too, I won't be able to stand it. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm bringing our daughter home."

Monica shut off the bedside light, turned to her side, and went to sleep holding the picture close to her heart.


	4. Who's After Monica

** 9:30 am - August 9, 2007 – London, England **

Monica Quartermaine landed at Heathrow Airport for a group of seminars by the WHO. She registered for the second seminar later that evening. After checking in at her hotel, she took a cab to Hyde Park. She strolled around the park before stopping at a local pub for lunch. A short time later, she headed towards the back where the restrooms were, leaving her bag behind.

A man observing nearby got frustrated and scared when she didn't return to her booth. His job was to tail her and snatch her when the moment presented itself. Losing her was tantamount to death.

** 1:45 pm – Munich, Germany **

Elizabeth Webber is in a cab, grateful she found a driver who spoke English. She nervously talked to the cab driver, telling him about how she was excited to be meeting up with them in Munich, but was upset she had to leave her children at home. When she arrived to her destination, an old church, she generously tipped the cabbie. When the cabbie left, she headed inside and vanished.

** 7:30 pm – Halifax, Nova Scotia **

Nikolas and Lucky arrived at a RCMP station to report that Nikolas was mugged while the boys were visiting on holiday. The constable felt Nikolas should be examined by a local doctor and gave them a lift. When he returned, he let the other constable know that he dropped the men off at their hotel.

** 12:30 pm – August 11, 2007 – Port Charles, NY **

Luke Spencer was in the middle of a bitter argument fueled with alcohol with his wife Tracy. She accused him of always shoving her aside for Laura and for abandoning Lulu. He finally ended the debate before leaving _'to be left the hell alone'_ for parts unknown.

One hour later, Lulu, Lucky and Liz's children, Tracy Quartermaine, Lesley Webber, Audrey Hardy, and Spencer Cassadine were taken quickly to separate safe houses in undisclosed locations. Edward Quartermaine, Bobbie Spencer, and other family members remained close surveillance for their protection.

* * *

 

** August 13, 2007 - St. Petersburg, Russia **

The Hermitage museum stood proud during a crisp Autumn morning, dwarfing another old historical building nearby. Under the building the Russian headquarters of the WSB took up several floors.

Elizabeth walked in with a look of awe with Robert, who couldn't help but be a little bit amused at her child like wonder. Luke, who met up with Robert and Elizabeth in Hamburg, followed in deep thought.

Two hours later, Sean walked in with Nikolas and Lucky. The constable was a WSB contact when given the code, the mugging story, led the young men to their rendezvous point, a freighter. The freighter took them half way around the world until it entered the city's ports thirty minutes earlier. Both were exhausted, but ready to do whatever was necessary to bring back their best friend.

Two hours after the last arrival, Monica arrived with Anna. "Sorry everyone. Women do like to make an entrance" Monica quipped.

Robert waited until everyone was comfortable and began. "Okay, I pulled all information on Helena and the other Cassadines. I've also pulled information on the family Nikolas said Helena used when she kidnapped his son last year. When perusing it, I found something very interesting"

Finally, Monica couldn't wait anymore. "Robert! Spill it!"

Robert continued. "It seems Daniel Craig, the ringleader for the Metro Court hostage situation, also had ties to that family at the same time as Helena"

Nikolas stared Robert down. "Are you saying that there might be a connection between what happened to us last February and my grandmother?"

"No, Nikolas. What I'm saying is that there IS A connection between Helena Cassadine and this Daniel Craig" He looked around to everyone. "From what you have told me, Craig seemed to know you all very intimately, but none of you had ever met him?"

Monica spoke up. "Emily told me that he took a, shall we say, interest in her. He shot Robin as well as brutal to Alan, as if he had a grudge" She finished before she felt her grief rising within her.

Nikolas walked up to her and put his arm around her. "It was eerie, Robert. He would needle us and always knew just how to push our buttons. It was like he got off on it" Nikolas said

Sean, listening to Nikolas's words, turned and pointed to a map. "According to our Intel, there are possibly other people being held there besides Emily. The prisoners have been also been moved from here to here"

Elizabeth's eyes bugged out in shock. "Do they know who?"

"No, they don't. That's why I can't state enough why this mission is so dangerous. None of you are trained. You have to be prepared for anything. Robert, Anna, and myself will do whatever we can to get Emily out, but you have to listen to us. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Sean continued. "Okay, everyone, I think you all need to have some down time. After dinner, we'll get together and go over the plan"

* * *

"Are you sure, Anna?" Robert asked with an incredulous look

"Yes, Robert, I am. Monica was definitely being followed. If I did not meet up with her when I did, we would probably be searching for her as well right now"

The two and Sean were sitting at a conference room table. Anna pulled a picture out of a folder and placed in on the table. "Here's the man I saw at the pub. New Scotland Yard pulled his body out of the Thames yesterday. He was killed with a Colombian Necktie"

Robert and Sean made faces. "Not a nice way to go" Robert quipped.

"Definitely execution squad" Sean added as the men chuckled. Seeing Anna's serious face, they shut up and returned to work mode as the men pondered the information. "I had no tails when I picked up Elizabeth Webber, before or after I met up with Luke. Sean?" Robert asked

"No. The boys had no problems in Halifax. If there were tails, they should have had them. That's why we sent the boys out by that route, to throw off Helena if she suspected something"

Anna was sitting quietly thinking. "Gentlemen, of all the people who came, the one LEAST likely to get a tail got tailed. The man following her is later murdered execution style. Now, we have already theorized that Daniel Craig is connected to Helena Cassadine. Kidnapping Emily is in Helena's purview. It makes sense in a twisted way with her history"

Anna gets up and paced. "But why Monica? According to our Intel, Daniel Craig did not exist before 1999. From what everyone has said about the events at Metro Court, Craig paid particular attention to certain people" She walks over to a dry erase board and begins to write names down.

"Sonny and Carly Corinthos, Emily Quartermaine, Nikolas Cassadine, and Elizabeth Webber. Alan Quartermaine was pistol whipped and left to suffer and die from a fatal heart attack"

"Luv, what are you getting at?" Robert asked

"Robert, don't be dense. Daniel Craig is Helena's partner, we can agree. However, Mr. Craig definitely has a separate agenda involving Monica Quartermaine. Somehow, all these events tie together and figuring out who Daniel Craig is key to this mission. Not just to find Emily, but to stop Helena once and for all"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was looking through the CDs until she stopped on one. She didn't know whether to be comforted by the thought of seeing it there or hurt by the cruelty of it being there while she was a prisoner.

Alan looked at her with a look of worry. He was so glad to see her, but upset that she had been taken prisoner by Helena also. "Em sweetheart, come here" Alan said.

As his daughter came closer, he saw her firm grip on it and decided to try to distract her. "What do you have there?"

Emily gives a wan smile. "It's a Nickelback CD. Nikolas and I picked out our wedding song last week. Do you want to hear it?"

Alan looked at his daughter with love in his eyes and smiled as he responded. "I'd love to"

She turned around and put it in the player. "This song is not one you or Mom would listen to usually, but Nikolas and I heard this last week. We thought it described us perfectly" The beginning notes to _Far Away_ began to play as Emily attempted to hold tears back.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nikolas was sitting in a den like room. He flicked on the stereo and the beginning notes to _Far Away_ begin to play as he gets lost in the lyrics.

 

**_This time, this place_ **

**_Misused, mistakes_ **

 

Nikolas thinks of the time Emily walked in on him with Courtney.

 

**_Too long, too late_ **

**_Who was I to make you wait_ **

 

Nikolas remembers seeing Emily with all the roses.

 

**_Just one chance_ **

**_Just one breath_ **

**_Just in case there's just one left_ **

**_Cause you know, you know, you know_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_I have loved you all along_ **

 

**_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_ **

As Emily heard the music, she remembered hanging out with Nikolas at the limo at the Quartermaines during New Years Eve 1996

 

**_And I miss you_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

 

Dancing at their wedding reception

Finding Nikolas and Mary while with Lucky

 

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ **

**_And you'll never go_ **

 

Making love to Nikolas in the stables

 

**_Stop breathing if_ **

**_I don't see you anymore_ **

 

Watching Nikolas from the helicopter during the PC Hotel Fire.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Alan listens to the lyrics and can't help but get caught up in the emotion of them. Hearing them makes him think of Monica.

 

**_On my knees, I'll ask_ **

**_Last chance for one last dance_ **

 

Proposing to Monica for the second time

 

**_Cause with you, I'd withstand_ **

**_All of hell to hold your hand_ **

 

Holding Monica's hand and kissing it after she comes to in recovery from her mastectomy.

 

**_I'd give it all_ **

**_I'd give for us_ **

**_Give anything but I won't give up_ **

 

Arguing with Monica when he finds out she cancelled her 6 month checkup with Dr. Cahill

 

**_Cause you know, you know, you know_ **

**_That I love you_ **

**_I have loved you all along_ **

 

Alan and Monica making out after being locked in Tammy's room at Kelly's

 

**_And I miss you_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

 

Making love after reconciling after being separated in 1996

 

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ **

**_And you'll never go_ **

 

Reconciling after fighting on their 20th anniversary

 

**_Stop breathing if_ **

**_I don't see you anymore_ **

 

Monica shot during 1991 hostage crisis

 

**_So far away…_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

 

Kissing before Alan serves her with divorce papers

 

**_So far away…_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

 

Kissing when Alan tells Monica he doesn't want a divorce and will dump Susan

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Flash to Monica, sitting in her room, gazing at a picture of her and Alan

 

**_But you know, you know, you know_ **

**_I wanted_ **

**_I wanted you to stay_ **

 

Talking to Alan in his hospital room after his heart surgery

 

**_Cause I needed_ **

**_I need to hear you say_ **

**_That I love you_ **

 

Kissing after being given clean bill of health by Dr. Cahill 1996

 

**_I have loved you all along_ **

**_And I forgive you_ **

**_For being far away for far too long_ **

 

Monica accepting Alan's 2nd wedding proposal

 

**_So keep breathing_ **

**_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_ **

 

Hugging Alan in the garden after telling him of biopsy 2001

 

**_Believe it_ **

**_Hold onto me and never let me go_ **

**_Keep breathing_ **

**_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_ **

 

Holding Monica while she is breaking down before cancer surgery

 

**_Believe it_ **

**_Hold onto me and never let me go_ **

 

Alan and Monica dancing during 1987 reconciliation

 

**_Keep breathing_ **

**_Hold onto me and never let me go_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Note to readers. All buildings and landmarks in this story are actual areas in St. Petersburg, Russia._ **

**_Prospekt = Russian for Street/Road  
_ **

* * *

Helena's hideout was determined to be in actuality a series of passages running under the Admiralty extending to the Church of Our Savior on Spilled Blood.

A short time after dinner, Sean, Lucky, and Nikolas entered the Church of Our Savior on Spilled Blood and explored the cathedral. A few minutes later, Nikolas and Lucky became obnoxious and annoying near all the other nearby tourists. The ruckus they caused let Sean slip into the inner sanctuary of the priest, also a WSB contact. After getting what he needed, Sean slipped back into the sanctuary, where he signaled Lucky and Nikolas, who concluded their act and left a few minutes after Sean.

The mission was scheduled to begin the following day. The _White Nights_ phenomenon had already peaked the previous week, but its remaining days made attempting a rescue under cover of darkness next to impossible. 6:00 pm was the shift change and determined to be the best time. Later that evening, a lab technician gave Anna six contact lens cases. Shortly after, she walked into the conference room and gave the cases to Sean, Robert, Luke, Monica, and Nikolas.

Sean, Lucky, and Nikolas would sneak into the Admiralty at 4 pm on guise of touring the naval colleges and penetrate Helena's defenses through there. This area was where Helena's planning and equipment was located according to Intel's source.

Anna, Monica, and Liz would sneak in through the Kazan Cathedral into the passages to a nearby building, where the prisoners are reported to have been moved from under the Admiralty.

Finally, Luke and Robert would go in through the Church of Our Savior on Spilled Blood. Under this magnificent structure, Helena's and Daniel Craig's private quarters were located. Here, Helena and other conspirators would be destroyed.

After a three hour debriefing, everyone returned to their quarters and attempted to get some sleep through the lack of darkness.

* * *

Anna, Elizabeth, and Monica went into Kazan Cathedral. Resisting the magnificence of the structure, the women walked past the sanctuary into what seemed like a larger than usual broom closet. When the faucet was turned once to the right and twice to the left, the wall opened, just as Intel's source indicated it would. The three women climbed down a ladder and into the sewers until they reached a door with a retinal scan lock.

Intel's source, through the priest, was also able to get the group the retinal codes in order to bypass security. Wearing a pair of the contacts that Anna gave her, Monica aimed her eyes at the retinal scan and enabled the lock to open. The three women climbed up a winding staircase, ready for anything. The staircase ended at a trapdoor on top that when opened led to a raised platform. Three steps led to an office with a wall length window with a spectacular view of the Hermitage and the rest of St. Petersburg. Anna looked down and noticed the light on her transmitter was off. "Damn"

Monica noticed Anna's concern. "Anna, what is it?"

"My transmitter isn't working. I can't send or receive signals. There must be a jamming frequency in here. We're on our own ladies. Let's go" Anna replied before she led the group, with Monica and Elizabeth following warily.

* * *

**NEVSKY PROSPEKT, CHURCH OF OUR SAVIOR ON SPILLED BLOOD**

Luke and Robert are across the street from their target. Robert is annoyed with someone on the phone.

"I need that information on Daniel Craig. Why don't I have it yet? I see. Well, quit lollygagging and find it for me. Send it to me on my Palm Pilot. We need it yesterday!" Robert yelled as he hit a button on his cell phone

Luke saw his friend's frustration. "Robert, what is the problem? We got Craig's fingerprints and a sample of his DNA. Surely with the resources of the WSB, we can find out something on this crackpot with a fancy accent"

At that moment, Robert's transmitter beeped. Robert answered. It was Sean letting them know that they found the passage in the Admiralty that led to the laboratories. They were waiting for 6 pm to arrive, and then they would break into the structure by bypassing the retinal scans.

After Robert ended the transmission, he turned to Luke. "You would think, Luke, but we can't wait anymore. We sent the ladies ahead because their job would take the longest. As soon as someone knows, we'll know. Let's go"

The men walked towards the cathedral with a purpose that each did not completely feel deep down.

* * *

Alan was sitting in a chair looking out the window, which led to a magnificent view of St. Petersburg. "I was going to take your mother here."

Emily was sitting on the bed, grasping her locket and thinking of Nikolas. She heard her father's voice and came out of her reverie. "What, Dad?"

Alan turned to his daughter with a wan smile. "I was originally going to take your mother on a tour of Europe for our 25th wedding anniversary, but we were keeping our distance at the time. When we reconciled, we discussed places we wanted to visit. Your mother always loved the history of St. Petersburg. I was going to surprise her with a vacation here for our anniversary...tomorrow."

Emily walked to her father and hugged him from behind. He put his hand over hers in a show of love. "Dad, trust me when I say we're going to get out of here and get back to Nikolas and Mom. Please have faith."

She was giving her father another hug when they heard the door opening, followed by Daniel Craig. "Good evening, Quartermaines. Sorry about the change in atmosphere, but it was necessary. I'm also sorry to disturb family time, but I need Miss Emily"

Alan went into protective mode. "Why do you need my daughter?"

"Alan" Craig said in a condescending tone, and then looked at Emily. "Emily knows what happens when my patience is tried, don't we?"

Turning and seeing Alan's face as he got up, Craig whipped a pistol out of his coat. "Now, now dear Dad, that stroke has slowed you down a bit. Do you want to risk me killing both of you? I promise I will if you take one more step"

Emily saw the look in Craig's eyes. She knew those eyes somewhere. ' _Why can't I remember?'_ She thought to herself. "Dad, please don't. I'll be okay" she said before she went with Craig. The door shut with a dull thud.

Alan became mad at himself. He hated this ruse, but he had to keep it up if there was any chance of getting himself and Emily out of this hell. As he started to pace in frustration, he kept thinking about Craig. That demeanor reminded him so much of someone. When he remembered who, he stopped suddenly.

"It can't be...he's dead!" Alan turned to the door and exhaled. "But it has to be. God, I promise you that if that son of a bitch is who I think he is or harms one hair on my daughter's head, he will be dead for good this time"

* * *

Emily and Craig arrive at another cell two doors down. Craig opened the door and shoved Emily in. "Enjoy the family reunion"

When she turned and saw who it was, Emily's face became a mask of shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"AJ!"

AJ Quartermaine was broken and beaten on the floor. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was cut. He had a cut above his left eye. Emily ran to him and checked his vital signs. He had a weak pulse, but steady.

"AJ! AJ! Please wake up. It's Emily" She did a crude triage on her brother. His right wrist was swollen, along with his right ankle. A check helped her determine they were sprained. Just then she heard an "Ugh!"

"AJ! It's Emily. Come on Big Brother...it's been too long"

He woke up slowly. As consciousness came over him, he squinted, and then stared in surprise at the person sitting in front of him. "Em! Oh my god...Em!" He muttered as he slowly lifted himself up.

Emily pushed him down gently as she had flashbacks to their last meeting in the Quartermaine mansion. He slapped her, their father saw what happened, then confronted AJ. Alan turned away from his son before he was shot by the younger Quartermaine in the back. Right now, though all those dark moments took a back seat to her shock and excitement at seeing her brother alive.

AJ saw the confusion in her eyes and fought with his pain to answer it. "Em, I heard what happened to you and Dad. I swear it wasn't me. I swear on Grandmother's grave it wasn't me. I've lost count on how long I've been here"

"AJ, don't talk now. You need to rest. We can talk about this later"

AJ saw the doubt in her eyes, but knew he had to continue. "Em, all I know is I was with Lydia one moment with the Quartermaine fortune, and the next, I'm here. I tried to escape so many times, but -" He attempted to take a breath, which was getting harder and harder as he began to wheeze.

Emily moved to carefully check his abdominal and rib area. When she lifted his shirt, she gasped. He had bruises and old wounds all over his abdominal and rib area, as if he had been kicked repeatedly. "AJ, I think you have a collapsed lung. Please don't talk anymore. I don't care anymore about what happened. You're alive and I've missed my big brother. I have to find a way to get you out of here"

AJ was being further overtaken by pain, but he had to tell his sister everything before he passed out again. "Em, listen to me. I'm not the only one here. Rick We-Webb-Webber...is...here...too" He whispered as Emily's mouth dropped in shock.

* * *

Anna, Monica, and Elizabeth reached the cells. "According to Emily's GPS tracker, she's in this general area" Anna said. "Okay, Monica, why don't you take the two cells on the right? Elizabeth, you come with me"

Anna and Elizabeth go to the first cell. When the women look into the cell, they get the shock of their lives. "Oh my God. Uncle Rick! Anna, it's my Uncle Rick. Open the door!" Elizabeth exclaimed

Oblivious to the sound outside his door, Rick Webber was sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling. When he heard the door open, he bounced up, getting ready for another verbal battle with Daniel Craig. When he spotted his niece and Anna, he stood in shock. "Anna, Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

The women ran over to Rick. Elizabeth grabbed her uncle and they embraced. Anna gave them a second, but got back into work mode. "No time to explain now, Rick. Elizabeth, go with your uncle. I'm going to see who is in the next cell" Anna left the cell quickly as Elizabeth followed with Rick.

Anna walked over to the next cell, looked in, and just about went into shock a second time. Inside were Emily and AJ Quartermaine. She did another retinal scan with her eye and opened the cell. Seeing the condition that AJ was in, she knew getting them both out would be a challenge.

"Emily, AJ, thank god we found you" Emily started to speak, but Anna spoke up. "There's no time for explanations. Let's just get you two out of here. We just found Rick Webber"

"Anna, you don't understand. Dad's here, too. I know where he is"

The former agent stood dumbfounded a third time. Elizabeth and Rick, hearing the commotion, entered the cell, knocking Anna back to reality. "Fine. Rick, Elizabeth, help AJ. Emily, show me where your father is. Your mother is looking in the cells, too"

Monica heard the commotion and ran to it. "What is going o-" but was speechless as she saw Emily. A few seconds later, she saw AJ and Rick . "Omigosh, Rick. You're alive. Emily...AJ, oh God!" Monica exclaimed as she ran to her children in a tearful reunion. "AJ, why are you here?"

AJ cried on his mother's shoulder. "Mom, I swear it wasn't me that hurt Dad. I was with Lydia one moment and the next, I'm here. Helena told me she found someone who looked similar to me and make them look just like me through plastic surgery so I could hurt the family."

Emily watched the reunion of her mother and brother. She felt for AJ, but knew that time was not on their side as she reluctantly broke up the reunion. "Mom, Dad's here, too. Helena has been holding him prisoner. Come with me"

A dumbfounded Monica was on the heels of her daughter as they went to their needed location. When the ladies got to the cell, Monica did another retinal scan. "Emily, I want you to follow the others out. I will get your father out of here, I promise"

"But Mom-"

"Don't ' _But Mom' me_. I'm still your mother. It's my job to protect you. I'm just glad you had a GPS tracker on you, but that's something we'll discuss later on. I know where we are and I know what I'm doing. Now go!" Monica yelled before she gave Emily a shove.

Emily began to turn, but stopped. "Dad said his job was to protect me, too" She took off her locket that she received from Paige and put it around Monica's neck. "My biological mom watched over me when I was here. Now, you both need her more than me."

Monica began to protest, but Emily interrupted. "No, I insist. If you want me to leave, you keep the locket with you"

Monica exhaled. "Fine, I don't have time to argue."

"I love you, Mom" Emily said as she gave her mother a quick hug before she reluctantly turned around and ran down the corridor. Monica opened the door with shaking hands, still in shock at who was behind the other door and afraid to get her hopes up.

On the other side of the door, Alan heard the door open. Figuring it to be Craig, he turned around with a scowl on his face, ready for another battle. When he saw Monica, his scowl turned to shock, then tears of joy.

For Monica, seeing Alan was a dream come true. Tears flowed down her face as they ran to each other. Alan grabbed her, lifted her up, and twirled her around. "Alan, your back!" Monica yelled

"Oh, to hell with my back, Lady!" Alan stopped twirling her around to connect with her lips in a time stopping kiss as he lifted her up again and spun her around again, oblivious to the noise outside as the others were running towards the exit in a stampede.

* * *

Anna assisted Emily to get AJ through the trapdoor towards escape with Elizabeth on the other side. Suddenly, her transmitter buzzed. She was perplexed but she quickly checked it and saw a message with Daniel Craig's true identity.

Emily had just gotten AJ and Rick through the trapdoor and looked over Anna's shoulder and was horrified. "Oh my God, Anna! My parents!" She turned around but tripped and fell onto the wall. Just then, the doorway separating the office from the cells was cut off by a steel wall. The window at the end of the room was also cut off with a steel wall, enclosing them.

Anna knew the only way to get to her parents was to find another one of the passages. "Come on Emily, we have to go to another location where there's an entrance"

"We can't leave them here!"

"We won't, Emily. The only way we'll be able to get to your parents is an alternative entrance. Let's go!"

Suddenly, a loud whooshing noise is heard. Water then poured into the office area while Anna and Emily race through the trapdoor to escape.

* * *

Alan put Monica down and released her. "Oh my God, Monica! I never thought I would see those gorgeous eyes of yours again!"

"Oh, Alan. I thought I lost my big guy forever." Monica cried as she grabbed her husband. "Darling, we have to get out of here, right now."

"Thank god you're not here as a prisoner, my darling. Let's go"

As the Quartermaines begin to leave, Alan stops. "My cane. Monica, I will need my cane because of my limp" As Monica opened her mouth to speak, Alan interrupted. "I'll answer all your questions later."

"Fine, where is it, Alan?"

"In the bathroom. I'll get it."

Monica stopped him. "No my darling...you've been through hell. Wait here. I'll be right back"

Monica walked into the bathroom as Alan watched her in fascination and love. He was so caught up in watching his wife he did not notice Helena enter the room.

"Going somewhere, Dr. Quartermaine?"


	8. Chapter 8

Alan's blood chilled when he heard that voice. He turned around and braced himself with a spine of steel. "You're damn right I'm leaving. I'm getting out of this dump, you miserable viper!"

Helena walked closer to Alan, past the bathroom. Monica peeked out and saw her, but stayed hidden from view.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quartermaine, but I can't let you do that" Helena said

Alan was determined to keep her attention away from the bathroom. Monica had to be able to escape and he hoped Emily already did. He didn't care what happened to him as long as Monica and Emily were safe. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Helena, but I'm leaving here. I am thinking with all the commotion that I've heard that the others, including my daughter, have gotten out. My ' _usefulness'_ has come to an end, per se. So get the hell out of my way you pathetic, ornery old bat"

"You're right. Your usefulness has come to an end. But I can't just let you leave here and ruin my plans for the Spencers and the Quartermaines. You'll be leaving here, but it won't be with you dragging your pathetic stroke ridden body."

Helena pulled out a gun. "It will be in a body bag that I can dump in the Gulf of Finland. Your daughter has ruined my plans for Nikolas for the last time. He would be taking his rightful place with his son if it wasn't for those retched Spencers and your mongrel stepdaughter. At this moment, she and the others are drowning in a pool of water that is slowly forming inside the main room of this building. She will die here in St. Petersburg, and so will you, slowly."

Helena shot at Alan, grazing him in the leg. The shot caused him to lose his balance and land on the floor. A table in the room fell on Alan's leg, pinning him and causing great pain. His thoughts drifted back to Monica.

_'_ _Why isn't Monica getting out of the bathroom?'_ Alan thought to himself. 'Come on, Lady, get out of here' he mentally pleaded as Helena walked up and slowly pointed the gun at him _._

Just then, Monica swung Alan's cane into Helena's arm, knocking her onto the desk. "Get away from my husband, you psychotic, pathetic, miserable, wretched, dried up cow! If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me for leaving me with that insane family of his for all these months!"

Monica hit Helena again, this time sending Helena to the floor on her butt, her gun flying to the floor just out of Alan's reach. "Furthermore, you bitch, you will not speak of my daughter like she's trash."

Helena shot Monica a look of superiority. "Who are you to talk? Your pedigree is certainly as low as hers, if not lower. You're a sad orphan whose parents left her behind on the doorstep of a foundling home." She got up, faced Monica, and continued to needle her. "You are also a lowly mongrel who had to marry into wealth to gain some class. Unfortunately, the daughter takes after the mother."

Monica lost her temper. "You bitch!" She swung the cane again at Helena. However, she caught it and they fought over it. The cane slipped out of their hands as the women struggled, but Monica gained the upper hand as she pinned Helena to the wall.

Helena continued to taunt Monica. "Do you really think you can win? You're a pathetic orphan who not only lacks class, but a real breast" Helena's comment stunned Monica. She used Monica's hesitation to slip out of her grip and pull her hair. "It's the breasts that are the key to a man's heart you know. Of course, for Pierce Dorman, it was other things, wasn't it?"

Alan watched, anger seeping through every pore, wanting to pulverize Helena for her cruel comments to Monica, but was unable to. He knew Monica could take care of herself, but as a man wanted to defend the woman he loved.

Monica came back with an inner strength that surprised Helena, but not Alan as she punched the elder woman in the jaw. When Helena landed, she found her gun and picked it up, along with herself. Monica didn't hesitate and jumped Helena. The women struggled with the gun while Alan attempted to move the table that held his left leg. The women stumbled to the window, which gave a view of a courtyard separating the building from the Kazan Cathedral.

Monica was losing the battle with the gun as she was leaning further out of the window backwards. She snuck a look at Alan and knew that when Helena finished her off, Alan would be next. "I did not come half way around the world just to be pushed out a window by a haughty, dried up windbag like you, Helena!"

Finding superhuman strength within herself, Monica managed to turn the tables so Helena was leaning out the window. Helena managed to have the gun pointing at Monica's chest. With all her might, Monica shoved the gun away from her chest, causing Helena to fall out of the window.

Alan and Monica heard a blood curdling scream and then a dull thud. Monica ran to her husband and got the table off of his leg. When they looked out the window, the couple saw the broken remains of Helena Cassadine lying in the courtyard below. Her neck and legs were bent in an unnatural angle and her head was surrounded by a pool of blood. A crowd of spectators were beginning to circle around her.

Monica turned to her husband. "Are you all right? Where is your cane?"

"I'm fine. Forget about it. Come on, Monica! We have to find Emily."

"We found her, Alan. We also found Rick Webber and AJ!" Seeing her husband's stunned expression, Monica continued. "I'll explain later. Come on, we have to find the others."

Alan gave his wife another passionate kiss before the Quartermaines ran out towards the office where the others got out. As they reached the doorway leading to the office, they noticed the steel wall that blocked Emily and Anna. Water already began to seep through and surrounded Alan and Monica's ankles.

"This way, Alan" Monica said. She grabbed her husband's hand and they ran the opposite direction in ankle deep water, each saying a silent prayer for their daughter.

* * *

 

They found another exit which led directly to Nevsky Prospekt. Hand in hand, the Quartermaines raced down the street while she explained how they come to find AJ, Rick, Emily, and himself. They made many twists and turns until they reached Prospekt Nepokorionnykh and the Piskariovskoye Memorial Cemetery. They slowed down and sat at the statue of the Motherland. After resting a moment, they again locked lips in a kiss in an attempt to erase the months of separation. Just then, Monica's transmitter went off, annoying Alan when she broke the kiss and grabbed it.

"Sorry, my darling" Monica said as she took hand in a gesture of love. She pushed a button and talked. "Anna, is that you? Is Emily all right?"

_"Yes, I'm with Emily, AJ, Elizabeth, and Rick. Everyone is fine. Where the hell are you? We finally finished fighting through the crowd surrounding Helena in order to try to find you two. I should have known that the Drs. Quartermaine would go their own path"_ Anna chuckled.

"That we do" Monica said as she looked at Alan, who smiled back at his wife. Monica rested her head on his left shoulder.

Then music came to their ears as Emily's voice came through to her parents. _"Mom, Dad, it's me!"_

Alan leaned in to talk through Monica's transmitter. "Oh, Sweetheart, thank god you're safe. We encountered the steel wall and didn't know if you made it out!"

_"I'm fine, Dad. I went for a swim, but I'm okay. Sean, Nikolas, and Lucky just radioed in. They managed to destroy Helena's labs. We haven't heard from Robert and Luke yet. Here's AJ."_

After what seemed like eternity, Alan and Monica heard a weak AJ _. "Mom, Dad?"_

Alan had tears down his face. "Oh, AJ, are you all right?"

AJ also had tears down his face. _"I'm so sorry, Dad. It wasn't me that night you were shot. Ow!"_

"AJ, your mother explained everything while we were running through half of St. Petersburg. It doesn't matter now."

_"Dad, Emily says I need to see a doctor, so I'm going to WSB Headquarters. Sean says they tracked your location by her GPS tracker"_

Monica was dumbfounded. "But how did-". She stopped, then looked at Emily's locket, and smiled to herself. Paige _was_ with her, in more ways than one.

Sean then responded. _"We're on our way. Stay there. Here's Anna"._

Right after that, Anna returned to the couple. _"Alan, Monica, we have the identity of Daniel Craig. It's -"_ as the transmitter is cut off by static.

Monica held it in frustration. "Damn. Well, at least they're on their way to get us. They'll tell us then." She cuddled up to Alan once again and enjoyed the breathtaking view.

Alan remembered his earlier frustrations regarding Daniel Craig, but noticed some flowers in a nearby garden that were out of Monica's view. Feeling romantic, he pushed all thoughts of the man aside as he released his wife and got up slowly. "I'll be right back Darling."

Monica looked in surprise and also stood up. "Alan Quartermaine, where are you going?"

"You'll see, my love. I'll be back soon. I promise"

Monica's heart went aflutter when Alan smiled at her. She looked to her husband with complete love in her eyes and caressed his cheek gently. "When we get back to headquarters, if you're up for it, we can finish the reunion we started earlier."

Alan laughed that sneaky laugh she loved. "Oh yes, we have six months to make up for, and a wedding anniversary to celebrate. I'll be right back." Alan said before he slowly walked away.

Monica laughed as she sat back down and leaned back in contentment. After several minutes, she was beginning to wonder what happened to Alan when she heard a small dragging noise, like of a limp. Smiling to herself, she waited for her husband to surprise her.

"Well, there's the bitch who ruined my life!"


	9. Chapter 9

Monica turned abruptly, facing Daniel Craig. He was disheveled, with gaping wounds in his left shoulder and legs. Monica's fury rose and exploded like a volcano.

"You! I ruined your life? What about what you did to mine at Metro Court? You tortured people I care about. You made me think my husband was dead! Go to hell, you son of a bitch! What the hell did I ever do to deserve what you did? I don't even know you!"

"But I know you. I'll tell you what you did" Craig said as he slowly made his way to her in spite of his disheveled appearance.

Before Monica could move away, Craig jumped her and held her by her hair with a knife pointed at her left breast.

"You teased me. You slept with me, then you and your disfigured body decided I wasn't good enough anymore. All the money I wasted on you, the charm I poured onto you. Nobody ever leaves me!" Craig spewed as he slammed her against the statue with the knife facing her breast again, holding her by his forearm against her neck.

Monica came to a sick realization. Daniel Craig could be only one person. "It can't be. You're dead, Pierce Dorman! I saw your body!" Her face suddenly drained of color. "Oh my god, Alan!"

Dorman's smile made her skin crawl. "Alan is taking a nice nap. When I finish with you, I'll finish with him." He paused for a second, and then spoke again with an American accent. "I guess it's time to drop the fake accent. I really have no need for it anymore"

Monica could only respond with "How?"

Pierce Dorman couldn't resist another smile. "Why not? You'll be dead soon, anyway. Helena Cassadine watched me from the sidelines. She felt I had "potential", so when my former employers left me for dead, Helena rescued me and arranged it so I would appear to be dead. In actuality, I was at her compound. Her doctors brought me back, gave me a few nips and tucks, and Daniel Craig was created. Helena Cassadine is a fascinating woman, a tigress really."

Seeing Monica's horror, Dorman laughed. "I told you my tastes ran towards older women, but I'm getting off track. Your daughter hooking up with her beloved grandson was the best thing for me. See, my only goal in life was to someday make your life a living hell, but when Helena began hating your family, it opened doors for me. When we were thinking of ways to get back at the Spencers and later the Quartermaines, I thought about how to get what I wanted, too. Rick Webber's 'death' was Helena's idea to make Luke and Laura suffer. When it was successful, that gave me the idea for suggesting AJ's 'death'."

He started to laugh, and then continued. "Of course, I brought it to Helena as a way to get back at Emily. Helena has this..." Dorman hesitated as he was searching for a word, "...control thing. Always have to make her think they were her ideas or else she pouts." He laughed again before continuing. "I have to admit, her idea to use Tracy was pretty inspired, though"

Monica was confused "What does my sister in law have to do with this?"

Dorman began to laugh. "Oopsy daisy, anyone?" When Monica's face turned to shock, he laughed even more. "After my victory over you in court, I watched you all the time. I saw you and Alan sneak into your office holding hands late one night. I heard some giggles, and then some interesting sounds, including an 'oopsy daisy'"

Seeing Monica's mortification made Dorman continue as his voice and demeanor turned cold and flat. "You never made those sounds for me. I have always remembered you and those sounds, Dr. Quartermaine when I was alone"

His last words flabbergasted Monica, and knowing the depths that her former lover went to regarding her made her want to vomit, but she had to know. Before she could ask, he continued his soliloquy as his demeanor changed back to the unhinged hysterics of a few minutes earlier.

"When Tracy was working with Helena, she decided for shits and giggles to hypnotize Tracy in case she was needed someday. I thought giving her that bit of knowledge was pretty amusing for me, embarrassing for you. When I overheard Emily telling your husband about how Tracy said 'his ghost' told her that, I loved it! She really thought it was his ghost. It was actually the antidepressant that she has been taking for a while now, ever since your mother in law began pushing daisies. The queen has friends in high places. She got Tracy's happy pills switched with some special pills after Alan's 'death'. We weren't quite sure what would happen, but the ghost bit was great. I just wish I could have seen it."

Monica was shocked. "What about Metro Court?"

Dorman came back to reality. "Nikolas and Emily really pissed off Granny with their stunt here last year. She wanted payback in the worst way, so I subtly suggested using Emily. Helena decided to fake Emily's death with an explosion at Metro Court in the commission of a robbery. I played along, figuring it would be fun to stick it to you again. Then, dear Alan stumbled into the room. I had fun with him after my friends gave him a bit of a headache with their pistols. That MI he had was perfect!"

He started to laugh. "It gave me a great idea. Why not take my former stick in the mud boss instead? Make you suffer even more"

His demeanor changed back into anger. "You dumped ME, the best thing you ever had, for HIM!" He started laughing. "Of course, to the Queen, I explained how much more Emily would suffer without her dad around. Of course, she fell for it."

Monica was starting to see Dorman lose his grip with reality. "Pierce, I love Alan and I always will. He was, is, and always will be my husband. Why did my dumping you matter so much? You weren't in love with me!"

Dorman began to turn white with fury. "No one walks out on me until I SAY IT'S OVER! Now, it's time you experienced that for yourself, you disfigured bitch!" At that moment, someone grabbed him from behind and slammed his head against the statue and held him by the neck.

"Get your hands off my wife, you bastard or I will kill you!" Alan growled, ignoring the pounding from the goose egg on the back of his head. Dorman confused the fury in Alan's eyes with haziness. Condescendingly, he let go of Monica's hair.

"Come on, what can you do? You had a stroke which paralyzed the left side of your body. You're a cripple!" Dorman cracked as he started to laugh. Alan suddenly tightened his grip on Dorman's throat with his left hand and lifted him up, bracing him against the wall as he began to strangle him.

Alan gave a small smile. "That is what I let everyone here believe"

Seeing Dorman's disbelief, he continued. "Yes, Dorman, I faked it! I'm a doctor. I know the signs. People like you get a perverse joy out of besting a 'cripple'. I knew you would not take me as seriously and I could use that to my advantage in getting back to my wife and family. I didn't care what you did to me then, and I still don't" Alan began to squeeze a little harder. "However, you touched Monica. You said things about her that aren't true. She's not disfigured. She's the most beautiful creature on this earth and I love her. You tried to hurt her. NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIFE! NO ONE TAKES MONICA AWAY FROM ME!"

Alan's eyes turned coal black and large with hate. He saw beads of sweat form on Dorman's brow and his lips turn blue and began to smile again. "Now, it's time you experience what happens when someone tries to take Monica away from me. You will never hurt her or anyone else again" Alan's hands began to squeeze around his throat. Monica stood transfixed in horror as Sean, Nikolas, and Lucky ran up with guns.

"Alan, get away from him! We need him alive!" Sean yelled

Alan ignored them as Dorman began to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Monica jumped in with tears in her eyes. "Alan, please! Please let him go!"

When Alan saw his wife's look of fear, he let Dorman go, sending him to the ground. Instantly contrite, he moved to his wife "I'm sorry, Monica."

As Alan began hugging Monica, Dorman whipped out a pistol from his jacket with his right hand and aimed it at the Quartermaines. Sean saw what was about to happen. "ALAN, MONICA, HE'S GOT A GUN!"

As Alan pushed his spouse out of the line of fire, Sean, Lucky, and Nikolas shot Dorman several times until he fell to the ground in a heap. Sean walked over to Dorman and checked for a pulse, finding none. He called the WSB for a cleanup crew and hung up before he walked over to the couple. "Are you two all right?"

The Quartermaines sat up, clinging to each other. Slowly, both of them got up off the ground, not letting go of the other. Alan turned to Sean. "Yes, Sean, more than all right." He smiled and hugged his wife again.

Sean turned to Nikolas and Lucky. "Okay, all. Let's head back. The crew is on their way and it was behoove us not to be here when the police finally arrive"

The five began to head to WSB headquarters. After a few steps, Alan stopped and walked back a short distance. Monica watched him, confused. "Alan, where are you?"

"Right here, Darling" She heard him say before she saw Alan picking up a bundle on the ground. As she saw what he had in his hand, she smiled. Alan handed her the flowers he was picking for her when he was jumped by Dorman.

"They're beautiful, my love. Thank you" Monica said as she gave her husband a kiss while they followed Sean and the boys back to WSB headquarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick, AJ, Emily, Alan, and Monica were examined by Dr. Russell Ford at WSB Headquarters. After everyone got over their shock at seeing the doctor, he was revealed as the WSB's source into Helena and Daniel Craig/Pierce Dorman's operations. He was working undercover for the WSB as Helena's spy by being hired at GH, faking Alan's death, and running for COS against Monica.

Robert and Luke returned soon after. Craig had caught them right after they set up the bombs and had locked them in a closet. Luckily for them, they were able to escape relatively unscathed, but Craig was not as lucky. He was severely injured in their attempts to destroy his and Helena's private quarters, but got away unbeknownst to Robert and Luke. He overheard the men on the transmitters about Emily giving Monica her GPS trace. He quickly found the tracker accidentally left behind to trace Alan and Monica to the cemetery.

The WSB, fearing Anna, Robert, and Sean's possible emotions regarding GH and Port Charles, left out the identities of the prisoners when giving the Intel to the trio. The three felt angry and betrayed as they debated resigning.

After a tearful reunion with both her parents and friends, Nikolas and Emily walked away for a private reunion.

Lucky and Elizabeth were still awkward with each other, but the ice had begun to thaw between them.

Alan and Monica sat around and talked to Sean, Luke, Robert, and Anna for a while before heading to Monica's room. They walked in the room with arms around each other's waists before Alan shut the door and locked it. Monica was standing in front of the bed facing Alan with a sheepish smile. Nearby was champagne on ice and a covered silver bowl.

Alan walked over to his wife, took her in his arms and gently kissed her. He walked over to the CD player and looked through the selections that Emily left for him and Monica. Finding one he liked, he put it in the CD player and cued the song.

The opening notes to Jeffrey Osborne's _Greatest Love Affair_ began to play as Alan took Monica in his arms and they began to sway to the music, the words prophetic to their love.

**_We've seen the brokenhearted_ **   
**_New loves started and then fade away_ **   
**_Where love ran out of energy_ **   
**_Somewhere along the way_ **

  
**_Oh but lady the lessons we have learned_ **   
**_Have helped us make it_ **   
**_The mountains we have climbed_ **   
**_Are far behind_ **

Monica puts her head on Alan's shoulder and snuggles closer as Alan holds her tighter in his arms

_**It's been a life Long love song** _   
_**With every lyric saying that** _   
_**We're still number one** _   
_**And now composed our love has grown** _   
_**And we have turned a prayer into** _   
_**The greatest love affair of them all** _

Monica looks up to Alan and gives him a gentle kiss which slowly becomes more passionate as the song continued to play in the background. With Monica's silent beckoning with her arms around his neck, he increased the passion while holding her tighter in his arms. Monica broke the kiss and smiled at her husband. "Happy anniversary, my darling"

Alan smiled back. "Happy anniversary, Darling. I love you. You are the sexist woman that God ever put breath in"

Alan tightened his arms around his wife and saw his wife's eyes darken with passion. He began nibbling on his wife's neck and collarbone. In the haze that followed, Monica felt how intense his longing for her was at that moment and saw the apparent desire in her husband's eyes. "You, sir, are the sexiest man that God ever put breath in. That is something that has improved with age."

Alan stopped to rest his forehead on his wife's forehead. "I think we need to start celebrating our anniversary. We have six months to make up for" When he leaned in for another kiss, Monica dodged him and walked towards the champagne and covered bowl, leaving him a bit flustered.

"Yes, Alan, we need to." Seeing Alan's face, Monica laughed. "Come here, Darling. We have one more thing to do before we begin the festivities."

They clinked glasses and drank. She took his glass and set it down next to hers. She reached for the cover to the silver bowl and lifted it. It contained plump strawberries. She took one out and looked to Alan, who had that sexy erotic smile on his face that always turned her on. Monica took the strawberry and placed near Alan's lips. "Ready?"

Alan's grin got even wider. "Willing and able".

Monica places the strawberry between his lips and takes the other half in a passionate kiss that melted away the months of distance. They slowly sink onto the bed and the night begins to dissolve into a montage of memories as the song finished.

**THE END**


End file.
